


Vocabulary problem

by blablatruc



Series: Easy universe [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blablatruc/pseuds/blablatruc





	Vocabulary problem

None of this would have happened if they stayed in her room like she wanted to. She had it all to her self after all, being that Kling, who was her roommate would be out celebrating Abby's retirement. But no, Christen wanted to explore New Orleans, plus it would be kind of shitty of them to miss Abby's go away party. So here she was, in the middle of the busy bar, standing between Christen and Kelley, Kelley actively trying to get into some random cure girls pants. Kelley does this often when she's single, she likes to find a girl when they are in some port town, she fucks her, goal being that one day she can say that she has a girl in every port. Even when she tries to be a player she's still a nerd, Tobin thinks, but it amuses her at the same time.

 

What does not amuse her is the fact that Christen is all but ignoring her, choosing to spend an evening talking to some random guy, who is probably still in collage about puppies that some dog just gave birth to at the shelter he works at. Actually, she is not ignoring her at all, touching her hand and her arm almost constantly, but for Tobin that's not enough of course. See, when she agreed to not act possessively, she took it just the way Christen said. She won't behave in any way that would suggest she is possessive. 

 

Every once in a while though, somebody would look or talk to Christen in a certain way, and Tobin would start feeling it. She would start feeling the need to make sure that the person who caused her to feel like this knows that Christen is hers, but because she knew that was immature and ridiculous, she would just ignore what she was feeling. She would keep her promise, and she would keep her cool. The thing is, she never used to feel like this about any other girl she dated, so it was a struggle to menage these uneasiness she felt at those times. 

 

Oh, this guy is good, Tobin has thought to herself, as she was trying to ignore the urge to punch him in his stupid dog loving face. Talk about the puppies, that shit is brilliant, she had to admit to herself. And Christen was being all sweet with him, and it was pissing her off. She was starting to feel like a fifth wheel, standing there between Kelley and her future hook up, and Christen and mister Sunshine.

 

“Hey Tobin, did you hear this? James is taking care of the 4 puppies. And their mom! Isn't that amazing? He's an angel.” she says, and Tobin feels like she wants to punch him in the face even harder now.

 

“Yeah, fascinating.'” she say, her voice dripping in sarcasm. 

 

“Are you cold? Here, take my jacket, it will warm you up.” 

She is trying to play it cool, but she knows what she's doing. And so does Christen, of course, but unlike Tobin, who finds this whole situation to be a torture, Christen is amused. 

 

“I'd rather you warm me up in some other way.” Christen whispers into Tobin's ear as puts on a jacket Tobin gave her. When she moves her head to look at Tobin, she is met with the horniest look Tobin gave her since their first night together.

 

“Hey James, it was great meeting you. Say hi to those puppies for me.” Tobin says as she's pulling Christen towards their hotel.

 

“Bye James.” is all Christen menages before Tobin drags her away.

 

“So, I guess you forgot to bring your letterman jacket, and thought any letter jacket will do?” Christen says casually as Tobin pushes her against the bedroom door.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” 

 

Tobin starts kissing her neck, her hands on Christen's breasts, squeezing not too roughly.

 

“So you weren't acting like a high school jock just now?” She wants Tobin to fuck her right then and there, but the opportunity to tease her girlfriend is to good to miss.

 

“Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. Now, be quiet and let mi fuck you.”

 

What Tobin doesn't expect is to feel Christens hand on her chest, pushing her away gently, and yet that is what is going on at the moment. 

 

“Hey, you totally wanna fuck, what is this pushing me away stuff?” Tobin seems genuinely puzzled, and Christen finds it adorable, naturally.

 

“You were being all territorial and possessive back there, admit it.” she says, but she's having a hard time keeping her face serious. So she doesn't.

 

“First of all, I was not acting possessively, and second, don't laugh at me. That guy was smooth as fuck talking about puppies and shit, he probably googled you before talking to you. And you fell for it.” 

 

“So you do admit it bothered you that I was talking to him?” 

 

“No, it didn't bother me, you can talk with whoever you want, it was him who was pissing me off, being all smiley and looking at you like you're a piece of meat. Available piece of meat at that. And you're not. You're mine. You said so, remember.” Tobin is cringing to how she is digging herself in an even deeper hole,but she's tipsy and horny and she can't be bothered to pretend she is chill when she's not.

 

“You know, I think you should look up the definition of the word possessive in a dictionary, cause I don't think you know it. Cause that right there, what you've just said,that would be the perfect example of someone acting possessively. You don't seem to have other vocabulary issues, though.”

 

“Well, whatever, you wore a tight dress, so we both broke the rules.”

 

“Those were our pre-relationship rules, they are not applicable now.” she says as she pulls Tobin towards her, gripping the front of Tobins loose shirt.

 

“So, what you are saying, is I can be a possessive asshole if I want to?” she is grinning, her lips touching Christens, but they aren't kissing.

 

“What I'm saying is now you're the only one that gets to fuck me, so I don't know why it bothers you that somebody else wants to? I don't want to hike up my dress for anybody else.” Christen says as she pulls her dress so it's almost around her waist.

 

Tobin is fast at getting her panties lower, and she wastes no time as her fingers find Christens clit.

 

“Oh fuck you're wet.” she is biting her earlobe gently, one finger entering Christen with ease.

 

“Well, James was pretty cute.” She says through the moan that Tobin's hand is causing.

 

“What? That's not funny, take it back.” Tobin is being just half serious, stilling her finger and waiting for Christen to open her eyes.

 

“Oh, I think I'm hilarious. Let's ask James what he thinks.” she is laughing now, but she still holds Tobin's shirt, not letting her get to far away.

 

“Now you're just being mean. You pick on my weaknesses, that is not very nice.” Tobin sounds like a child, but she can't really control her feelings about Christen. Good or bad. She feels too much, something that always scared her, but something that's making her happier than she ever was.

 

“Ooh, sorry babe, come here, let me make it up to you.” she coos, pulling Tobin into a kiss. 

 

“I love how you kiss me. I love how you touch me. I love how you look at me.” she is telling Tobin this in between kisses, small, gentle, perfect kisses.

 

“I love you.” Tobin says before she can stop herself. This is the first time either of them has said it, and she freezes. Opening her eyes, she sees Christen is already looking at her.

 

“I love you too baby.” she wants to relax Tobin, so she says it immediately, not that she doesn't mean it, not that she wasn't feeling it for a long time. She doesn't want a second to pass in which Tobin doesn't know that.

 

“Fuck. I meant to take you out to dinner, candle lights and all that before I tell you. Make it special I guess. Oh well.” Tobin is kissing her like she means business now, not like before, there is nothing sweet and gentle about this kiss.

 

Her panties are already on her mid thighs, form when they tried to do this the first time, and in any other situation she would find it funny that the first time Tobin told her she loved her, she had her panties down and her dress around her waist, but right now she is to aroused to laugh. They'll just have to think of a more romantic story about the I love you thing, maybe use Tobins romantic dinner plan. But right now, all she wants is to love the girl in front of her. She wants her body to show Tobin what her heart is feeling.

 

Tobin is fast at lowering straps of her dress so she can touch Christens breasts without any barrier between them.

 

Christen takes Tobin's shirt off, and then she tells her to remove her pants.

 

“I want to feel you. I want to feel all of you tonight.” Christen says as she removes her dress, getting completely naked. She takes Tobin's hand a leads her to bed, she lays down on her back, and pulls Tobin in between her already spread legs. They fit perfectly like that, she thinks, until Tobin starts kissing her again, and then she loses all ability to form thoughts for the rest of the night.

 

Well, this this was suppose to be rough quickie, but turned out to be the longest sex marathon ever.” Tobin says smugly, and it earns her a slap on the shoulder, before Christen starts smiling too.

 

“Now get up, we've been fucking for 10 hours, our plane leaves in 4 hours, and we are yet to pack.”

 

There she is, my daily planer girl, Tobin thinks as she gets up and starts packing.


End file.
